Journal 1
by deathrebel101
Summary: When Gregeory from Diary of a Wimpy kid gets older and has a wife. They have a son name Ryan who decided to keep the tradition of the "Wimpy Kid" and now tells his experience.
1. Chapter 1  I don't own DWK!

Hey so imma start some new chapters and just for the record these are tru story's telled in a different way of some sort. Let just say im ready to tell what happens these days around me.

My Diary (journal)_ ( umm this is kinda like diary of a wimpy kid but defienetly not same because i suck at telling story's to make it funny. But im a big fan and so thats why im starting a web diary(journal) and greg sais. ;) )_

Saturday

**The morning was as everybody's morning, get up and wait for the day to come to a relaxing end. Something was different ,because i felt woozy standing in one place waiting for my family to wake up. It was 9:30 am and every one was awake, my sister went to work and so did my mom. My dad offered if we eat breakfast outside. While rushing to my sisters room i fell and got hurt but at the end i got up and shook my sister t'ill she woke up saying "were going outside to eat", i was shouting like hell hoping she would wake up. At the end she did got up and brushed and me and my father also got ready and we headed out. I was reading all the trip. After eating also i was still reading in the car hoping to get home super fast so i can relax on the couch and just read. Instead my sister and father was watching tv so i just followed along when we got home.**

**Then i started to play video games and here i am now typing what happens around me. I did forget to mention this is my march break and there is only 1 day left t'ill school starts. I don't want to go. But hey i can't stop that. It will be one those days where i have someone stalking me and working at the library with my best friend then doing math and having fun. One thing im going hate is the fact that im going to see one of my friends that totally gets on my nerves! Im not going to name who it is and never will. But anyways it reminds me every time i say i will do something the person would try to do the same and im so happy i wont see this person next year!**

**Now for my last paragraph. Sorry if it takes long.**

**Im going to my grandmas soon and i am sleeping over to end my march break because i seriously have nothing to do. I remember the last time i went over for a sleep over at my gramma's i slept with her, all i hear was snoring but at the end i got over it . But this time im sleeping in the spare room.**

**So ya umm post reviews on how you think it was and thanks for reading it, there will be more stories and probably even more funny. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ready for journal 2, well here it is!

Sunday

**Ok so lets say for example after coming home from a sleep over from ur granmmas and for some reason your dad is ready to give you a hair cut for when school starts and it shall hurt, what would you do? (that means the viewers that are reading this give your response) I would panick like hell! But i got over it.**

**So after the whole freak out about the hair, I showered and got the whole relaxation mood. So i decided to relax and watch t.v. And all of a sudden my dad sais"Its time to do our chores!" Great another day of chores to be done on a sunday when chores are suppose to be on a saturday. My chores are basically vacuming and taking out the garbage. Weird i know. **

**So while im typing to this moment i'd like to say that vacuming is the worst chore in the universe ,for me at least. Its all the way in the basement, then you have to pick it up, bring it up the stairs, plug it on, oh my god just talking about it makes me wanna stop typing but whatever ,and then you vacume. As I remember there was one time when I was 7 and I was vacuming with the most oldest model that our gramma gave us, and so when i was vacuming the lights turned off and then turned on back and a shock of elecrticity came running through my body. I was always afraid ever since and i still use that devil these days.**

**Well basically March break is over for me and its super boring to go back to school. But i remembered i had a school bag that i used in the begining of the year and i transfered it with another school bag for the winter, because if i use that bag now in the winter with my snow pants and jacket, lets just say i will fall quikly,and ya i found the bag again and since the snow is starting to melt a little, i decided to take it out and use it for school again.**

**Tommorow is english and math. My worst subject would have to be french and thats tuesday. Im definetely not ready for tuesday.I mean even if i got a 82 out of 100 in french its still hard for me even when i try my best. Oh im also starting the news paper thing at my school and the only thing i hate is that it has to be "not mean:p" . I hate it ,i thought it would be more fun but i got myself in this situation.**

**Journal 3 is coming soon.**


End file.
